In wireless, and sometimes wired communication systems, a need can arise to distribute in real-time, near real-time or in deferred time, media content or other services to devices. The network bandwidth required to distribute streaming media content, device software or data updates can be distributed in traditional unicast and emerging multicast broadcast modes, but even then there are devices that are either served with less desirable link signal qualities or which are offline when an update is made available.